How to gain Money
by Razux
Summary: Natsu Yoshimura, murid baru di alice academy jatuh cinta pada seorang cewek berambut coklat dan bermata coklat saat pertama kali melihatnya dan seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata violet mencium bau uang dari apa yang sedang terjadi.
1. Chapter 1

TWO-SHOT, Sebenarnya ini adalah fic yang pertama kali ku ketik untuk FGAI, tapi sama sekali tidak pernah aku post! Namun, akhirnya aku post juga, hope your like it and please **REVIEW**!

**DISCLAIMER : **GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

Pagi yang cerah bagi Natsu Yoshimura, kecuali fakta bahwa hari ini dia menjadi murid baru senior high school di alice academy. Setelah sekian lama hidup bebas di dunia luar, tiba-tiba dia dijemput dan dimasukkan ke dalam alice academy yang terisolasi dengan dunia luar. Hal ini disebabkan karena dia adalah salah seorang pemilik alice amplification yang tergolong langka dan sulit diketahui.

Natsu Yoshimura mengikuti wali kelasnya menuju ruangan kelas barunya, kelas 1-B dengan wajah muram.

"Baiklah anak-anak semuanya, hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru." Wali kelasnya memperkenalkan Natsu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Natsu Yoshimura, pemilik amplification alice." Ujar Natsu memperkenalkan diri.

"TERLAMBAT! !AKU TERLAMBAT LAGI" teriak seorang cewek memasuki ruang kelas sambil berlari.

"Terlambat lagi seperti biasanya Mikan Sakura," ujar wali kelasnya "Aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu jika kau terlambat sekali lagi."

"Maaf sensei…" Ujar Mikan pelan sambil menatap wali kelasnya.

Natsu tertegun melihat cewek itu. Cewek itu berambut coklat panjang sepinggang, matanya yang berwarna coklat sangat jernih dan indah, kulitnya berwarna putih dan bibirnya yang kecil dan tipis berwarna pink seperti bunga sakura. Cewek itu adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah dilihat Natsu.

"Ehh! Murid baru ya? Perkenalkan namaku Mikan Sakura." Senyumnya saat melihat Natsu.

"Namaku Natsu Yoshimura. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Balas Natsu cepat dengan wajah merah.

"Sakura duduk lah di tempatmu." Kata wali kelasnya.

Mikan tersenyum dan berlari ke meja kosong di deretan terakhir.

"Tempat dudukmu…" gumam wali kelasnya sambil melihat sekeliling kelas mencari tempat duduk untuk Natsu. Beberapa orang murid baik cewek maupun cowok yag berada di dalam ruamg kelas itu berbisik-bisik sambil melihat Natsu.

"Sensei! Biarkan aku duduk di samping Sakura saja." Ujar Natsu tiba-tiba.

Wali kelas dan semua murid 1-B terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Natsu. Natsu merasa heran dengan kondisi kelas yang tiba-tiba berubah itu, beberapa orang murid cowok dan cewek kembali berbisik-bisik dengan ekpresis wajah yang aneh.

"Tempat duduk itu sudah berpenghuni," ujar wali kelasnya "Kurasa lebih baik kau duduk di samping.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pindah ke tempat lain saat penghuni asli tempat duduk itu hadi." Ujar Natsu semangat. Tidak mungkin dia melepaskan kesempatan yang ada untuk berkenalan dengan Mikan Sakura

Wali kelas dan semua murid 1-b terdiam lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, sensei. Kurasa Natsu bisa duduk di tempat ini untuk sementara." Ujar mikan tiba-tiba dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Wajah wali kelas terlihat ragu. Tanpa mempedulikan wali kelasnya, Natsu berjalan menuju meja Mikan. Dia melihat semua murid 1-B menatap dirinya yang berjalan menuju meja mikan dengan ekpresi wajah yang sangat aneh.

"Selamat datang ke alice academy dan selamat bergabung dengan kelas 1-B." Sambut Mikan dengan wajah penuh senyum saat Natsu duduk di sampingnya.

Natsu tersenyum bahagia. _"Sepertinya sekolah ini akan sangat menyenangkan."_ Pikirnya

o00o

Saat istirahat siang Mikan menunjukkan Natsu letak kantin. Natsu dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan berjalan mengikuti Mikan. Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin, dia menyadari mata semua murid yang melewati mereka menatap mereka.

Saat mereka tiba di kantin, semua yang ada memalingkan wajahnya menatap mereka. Tiba-tiba Mikan berlari ke arah seorang cewek cantik berambut hitam pendek sambil berteriak "HOOOOOTTTTAAAARRUUUUUUU!"

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

Mikan terjatuh begitu menerima pukulan Baka gun Hotaru "Aduh… sakit Hotaru!"

" Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Baka." Ujar Hotaru tanpa ekspresi.

"Hotaru…" Panggil Mikan dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Mikan!" teriak Natsu penuh kemarahan.

Semua yang ada di kantin sekolah menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap Natsu dengan wajah terkejut bercampur kasihan. Murid baru itu sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang dihadapinya sekarang. Dia berani sekali melawan Hotaru alias ratu es dan blackmail itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku Natsu Yoshimura, aku murid baru di sekolah ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Mikan." Jelas Natsu sambil menatap mata violet Hotaru.

"Satu lagi cowok bodoh yang jatuh hati terhadap si bodoh ini." Ujar Hotaru sambil menatap Mikan.

"Apa maksudmu, Hotaru?" tanya Mikan bingung.

Wajah Natsu memerah begitu mendengar ucapan Hotaru "Kalau iya, mengapa? Itu sama sekali bukan urusan mu!"

Mendengar ucapan Natsu, tiba-tiba muncul tanda uang di mata violet Hotaru dan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya "Aku adalah sahabat si bodoh ini. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun mendekatinya."

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa hak mu?" teriak Natsu penuh kemarahan.

"Maaf, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?" sela Mikan sambil melihat mereka berdua.

Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya menatap Mikan dan tersenyum "Mikan. Kau akan menuruti semua kataku kan?"

"Eh! Ada apa, Hotaru?" tanya Mikan binggung.

"Kalau kau mau menuruti kataku, aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk tidur bersamaku, di dalam kamarku selama seminggu."

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan menuruti perkataanmu!" teriak Mikan gembira sambil memeluk Hotaru.

Hotaru menatap Natsu yang mematung dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Mikan aku lapar, bawakan aku makanan." Ujar atau lebih tepatnya perintah Hotaru.

Mikan dengan gembira melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari mengmbil makannan.

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa ku lakukan kan?" ujar Hotaru sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Natsu menatap Hotaru dengan tatapan tajam.

Hotaru tersenyum " Mudah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati si bodoh , kalau kau tetap mau mendekati si bodoh itu, kau harus membayarku 10.000 rabbit."

"APA?" teriak Natsu terkejut.

"Kalau kau membayarku, aku tidak akan menganggumu." Tambah Hotaru.

"EH!"

"Kau mau bayar atau tidak?" tanya Hotaru lagi.

"Bayar! Aku akan membayarmu." Jawab Natsu bingung sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

"Terima kasih, senang bertransaksi denganmu." Balas Hotaru dan berjalan menjauhi Natsu menuju kursi kosong di samping pacarnya yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kau membiarkan cowok itu mendekati Mikan?" tanya pacarnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ruka. Mereka pasti tidak akan membiarkan cowok bodoh itu mendekati Mikan." jawab Hotaru cuek.

Ruka memalingkan wajahnya menatap Natsu, yang dikhawatirkannya sama sekali bukan Mikan, dia yakin Mikan pasti akan baik-baik saja. Namun, bagaimana dengan Natsu, murid baru yang malang, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan di alaminya. Ruka menghela napasnya "Semoga kau selamat, tuhan memberkatimu."

o00o

"Perhatian! Kepada Natsu Yoshimura, mohon segera menghadap Kepala sekolah Middle school."

Natsu yang mendengar pengumuman tersebut sangat terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dia dipanggil menghadap kepala sekolah Middle school. Dia adalah seorang murid Senior high school, dipanggil menghadap kepala sekolah Middle school jelas sangat aneh. Namun, meski penuh tanda tanya, dia mentaati perintah tersebut.

"Perhatian! kepada Natsu Yoshimura, mohon segera menghadap kepala sekolah Middle school."

Di dalam kelasnya yang berbeda dengan Natsu dan Mikan, Hotaru tersenyum mendengar pengumuman tersebut "Satu dari keempat orang itu telah beraksi."

o00o

Natsu berjalan memasuki hime-den dan menatapnya dengan penuh takjud. Salah seorang pelayan mempersilakannya masuk dan mengantarnya menemui kepala sekolah Middle school. Saat memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah, dia melihat beberapa gadis duduk di balik tirai sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Itukah cowok bodoh yang berani mendekati Mikan no kimi?"

"Cowok seperti itu sama sekali tidak pantas berada di dekat Mikan no kimi!"

"Serangga busuk yang mendekati Mikan no kimi harus diberantas!"

"Benar sekali!"

Natsu sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan para gadis itu. Tapi, dia bisa merasakan aura kebencian yang ditujukan padanya.

Natsu melihat seorang pria tampan duduk di depannya. Pria itu kelihatan berumur sekitar awal tiga puluh. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dan matanya yang berwarna hijau menatap Natsu dengan tajam.

Natsu sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa, dia merasa pria yang ada didepannya sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"Apakah kau tahu, alasanku memanggilmu kemari?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba dengan suara dingin.

Natsu hanya menggeleng kepalanya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu alasan dia dipanggil kemari.

"Ku dengar kau mendekati Mikan. Aku memanggilmu kemari karena aku melarangmu mendekatinya." Ujar pria itu.

Natsu sangat terkejut mendegar ucapan pria tersebut "Apa maksudmu? Apa hakmu melarangku seperti itu?"

Dengan tenang pria itu menjawab " Aku adalah Shiki Masachika, aku adalah kepala sekolah Middle shool dan juga sekaligus wali dari Mikan."

"APA?"

"Jangan pernah mendektinya." Perintah Shiki.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Natsu tidak peduli.

"Shiki-san!" teriak seorang cewek memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Shiki dan Natsu memalingkan wajah mereka menatap sumber suara tersebut. Mikan berlari memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Mikan?" tanya Shiki sambil tersenyum.

"Lihat! Aku berhasil mendapatkan Nilai sempurna di dalam ujian matematika." Senyum Mikan sambil memperlihatkan kertas jawabannya.

Shiki tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Mikan "Bagus sekali! Yuka dan Izumi sensei pasti bangga denganmu."

Mikan tertawa mendengar pujian Shiki.

"Natsu… kenapa kamu di sini?" tanya Mikan bingung begitu menyadari keberadaan Natsu.

"Aku dipanggil kemari dan diperintahkan untuk tidak mendekatimu." jawab Natsu

"EH! Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" teriak Mikan terkejut dan menatap Shiki.

"Tidak! Tidak Mikan-chan. Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan." Balas Shiki panik.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau melarang aku berteman dengan Natsu, Shiki-san?"

"Tidak Mikan-chan. Aku sama sekali tidak melarangmu berteman dengannya."

"Benarkah?"

Shiki mengangguk kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Shiki-san." Senyum Mikan sambil memeluk Shiki.

"Natsu kita tetap teman kan?" tanya Mikan sambil menatap Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap Shiki yang sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun, wajahnya terlihat jelas dia sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Mikan.

o00o

Natsu berdiri tidak percaya menatap papan pengumuman. Di sana tertulis dengan jelas bahwa rangking bintangnya diturunkan dari tripel menjadi Nothing.

"APA ARTINYA INI!"

"Kau ingin jawabannya?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba dari sampingnya.

"Kau lagi! apa arti dari semua ini?"

"Bayar aku 10.000 rabbit dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. " Ujar Hotaru sambil tersenyum.

"Uh!" seru Natsu, Namun, dia akhirnya membayar Hotaru juga demi mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau sudah masuk dalam blacklistnya kepala sekolah Midle high school. Kau membantahnya dan bersikap teguh untuk mendekati Mikan. Kepala sekolah Middle school tidak akan mungkin membiarkan sembarangan cowok mendekati Mikan. Apalagi jika cowok itu memiliki maksud terhadapnya."

"Apakah sikapnya itu tidak kelewatan?"

"Kurasa tidak, dia sangat menyanyangi Mikan. Menurutku lebih baik kau segera menghentikan pendekatanmu kepadanya sebelum terlambat."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!" teriak Natsu kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Hotaru.

Hotaru yang menatap Natsuberjalan menjauh tersenyum dengan tanda uang di kedua matanya "Sasaran empuk!"

o00o

Natsu berjalan mengelilingi gedung Senior high school mencari Mikan. Tangannya menggengam dua tiket bioskop di center town. Dia ingin mengajak Mikan menonton film yang sedang popular sekarang. Saat dia melewati taman yang ada di samping gedung Midle school itu, dia tersenyum gembira, Mikan yang dicarinya berada di sana, dia duduk di atas kursi di samping taman sambil mengobrol dengan seorang pria.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia berlari mendekatinya "MIkan!"

Mikan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Natsu dan tersenyum "Ada apa, Natsu?"

"Aku mendapatkan dua tiket bioskop untuk malam minggu ini. Apakah kamu bersedia pergi bersama ku?" ajak Natsu gembira.

Mikan tersenyum mendengar ajakan Natsu saat mentap tiket bioskap itu, itu adalah tiket dari film yang angat ingin dinontonnya sekarang. Namun, sebelum dia menjawab ajakannya itu, pria yang berada di samping Mikan telah memotong ucapannya "Dia tidak akan pergi!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu sambil menatap pria di samping Mikan itu. Pria itu berambut pirang, bermata hijau. Natsu sama sekali tidak kenal pria itu. Tapi, dia merasa pria itu pasti merupakan guru di perguruan ini.

"Mikan tidak akan pergi denganmu."

"Yang aku tanya itu, Mikan, bukan kamu?" Natsu merasa sangat kesal dan marah. mengapa banyak sekali orang yang ingin menganggunya mendekati Mikan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mikan tetap tidak akan pergi denganmu."

"Kau akan pergi bersama ku menonton film ini kan Mikan?"

Mikan yang dari tadi diam melihat mereka berdua dengan wajah kebingungan segera tersenyum "Iya."

"Mikan!" seru pria itu begitu mendengar jawaban Mikan.

"Berhasil! Aku akan menjemputmu malam minggu nanti!" senyum Natsu gembira, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria di samping Mikan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Namun matanya menatap Natsu dengan tajam.

"Sampai nanti!" ujar Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mikan! Mengapa kau menerima ajakan kencan cowok seperti itu?" tanya pria itu begitu Natsu menghilang dari pandagan mereka.

"Kencan? Memangnya tadi itu ajakan kencan, paman?" tanya Mika bingung.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mikan, pria itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan menepuk kepala Mikan dengan lembut. Keponakannya ini benar-benar polos, tidak peka dan juga bodoh. Namun, itulah daya tariknya.

"Paman? ada apa? kenapa kau menghela napas?"

"Tidak apa-apa." senyum pria itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." tawa Mikan gembira.

"_Tidak akan ku biarkan."_ pikir pria itu dalam hati.

o00o

"APA INI!" teriak Natsu begitu meihat papan pengumuman.

Di papan pengumuman, tertulis dengan jelas, semua murid Middle school dilarang mengunjungi center town pada malam minggu ini.

"10.000 rabbit untuk jawabannya." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dari samping Natsu.

"KAU LAGI!"

"Bayar atau tidak?"

"Bayar." jawab Natsu kesal sambil mengeluaran uang dari dompetnya membayar Hotaru.

Hotaru tersenyum begitu menerima uang tersebut "Pria yang ada di samping Mikan saat kau mengajaknya menonton film bioskop adalah Kazumi Yukihira, paman Mikan."

"APA?"

"Dan tidak hanya itu, dia juga merupakan kepala sekolah dari Senior high school"

"APA?"

"Mikan adalah keponakan satu-satunya yang paling di sayanginya. Kau telah menantangnya dan kurasa kau juga telah masuk dalam blacklistnya."

"APA?"

"NATSU!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Natsu kenal sekali suara itu, dia segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap sumber suara tersebut.

"Maaf, Natsu. sepertinya acara kita untuk menonton film terpaksa harus dibatalkan sebab semua murid Midle school dilarang mengunjungi center town pada malam minggu." Ujar Mikan saat tiba di depannya.

"Kenapa kita dilarang mengunjungi center town?" tanya Natsu frustasi, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi. Semua rencana kencan yang telah disiapkannya telah hancur berantkan.

Mikan melihat sekelilingnya dan berbisik dengan pelan "Rahasiakan dari semuanya ya. Kudengar dari paman dan Shiki san, katanya center town sekarang ada hantu yang menampakkan dirinya pada malam minggu dan akan mengejar murid middle school yang berada di sana. Jadi, lebih baik kita membatalkan acara kita."

Natsu sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi begitu mendengar ucapan Mikan itu sedangkan Hotaru yang ada di samping mereka hanya tersenyum. Mikan menpercayai sesuatu yang jelas-jelas kebohongan itu dengan begitu polosnya.

"Ah iya! Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai nanti!" Ujar Mikan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tunggu aku, bodoh! Aku ikut denganmu!" Ujar Hotaru sambil tersenyum.

Natsu yang ditinggalin mereka berdua hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan wajah penuh kebingungan dan tiba-tiba Hotaru membalikkan wajahnya menatap Natsu "Sepertinya kau lupa membaca satu lagi pengumuman yang ada dibawa papan pengumuman itu."

Mendengar ucapan Hotaru, Natsu segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap papan pengumumn itu. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat apa yang ditulis di bawah pengumuman yang tdi dibacanya.

Natsu Yoshimura, kelas 1-B

Dihukum melakukan pembersihan muntahan selama tiga bulan.

"APAAN INIIIIII!"


	2. Chapter 2

thx kepada Maeva zhara, Demon d. mino, Yuuto tamano, dan Icha yukina cylne yang sudah mengreview dan mengadd favo fic ini ^^

Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan kalian!

DISCLAIMER : GAKUEN ALIC BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

Natsu yang berjalan di dalam kantin sambil membawa mapan berisi makanan melihat sekelilingnya mencari sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat. Dia tersenyum saat menemukan gadis itu duduk seorang diri di samping ruangan kantin itu menyatap makanannya.

"Mikan-chan!" panggil Natsu kuat-kuat dan berjalan mendekatinya. Saat dia berjalan mendekati Mikan, dia bisa melihat semua mata yang ada di dalam kantin itu menatapnya.

Mikan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Natsu dan tersenyum "Ada apa Nastu?"

"Boleh aku duduk bersamamu di sini."

Semua murid yang ada di sana sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Natsu. Natsu yang menyadari keterkejutan mereka hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan bingung. Beberapa diantara mereka mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. Natsu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka ucapakan dan memangnya dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? Mengapa reaksi mereka semua seperti ini?

"Silakan, duduk." Senyum Mikan dan mempersilakan Natsu duduk di depannya.

Meski agak ragu karena pandangan para murid yang menatapnya dengan aneh, dia tetap saja duduk di depan Mikan. Namun, belum lama dia duduk di tempat itu tiba-tiba sebuah pisau kecil melesat melewati samping pipi kanannya.

Natsu, Mikan dan semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka menolehkan kepalanya menatap arah datangnya pisau tersebut. Seorang anak elementary school berambut abu-abu berdiri mentap mereka berdua dengan mata hijaunya.

"Yoichi! Apa yang kamu lakukan? itu berbahya tahu?" Ujar Mikan.

Yoichi sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia berjalan ke arah meja mereka dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Natsu.

Natsu yang sama sekali tidak kenal anak ini menyadari adanya aura yang mengintimidasinya "Angkat pantatmu dari kursi itu."

"Hah?" Natsu sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Yoichi.

Yoichi tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Natsu, mata hijaunya menatap Natsu dengan tajam "Angkat pantat busuk mu itu dari kursi ini sekarang juga, hanya ada satu orang yang boleh duduk di kursi itu."

Suasana kantin yang tadinya ramai seperti pasar kini telah berubah menjadi tenang seperti di kuburan. Natsu yang menatap Yoichi yang lebih kecil darinya bisa merasakan bahwa anak ini berbahaya dan sebaiknya dihindari.

Yoichi tiba-tiba menarik badan Natsu dan melemparkannya ke lantai kantin. Semua yang ada di sana sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi begitu juga dengan Natsu. Meski badannya lebih kecil dari Natsu, dia sanggub melemparnya dengan mudah "Jangan berani kau duduk lagi di kursi itu."

"Yoichi, jangan bersikap seperti itu!" teriak Mikan sambil berlari ke arah Natsu dan membantunya berdiri.

Melihat Mikan membantu Natsu, mata hiajunya kini menatap Natsu dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Jangan mencontoh sikap jelek itu terus, Yoichi. Itu sama sekali tidak bagus." Lanjut Mikan sambil menatap Mikan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hn." Balas Yoichi cuek.

"Yoichi!"

Yoichi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Mikan, dia menatap semua siswa yang berada di dalam kantin yang dari tadi menonton mereka dan mengirimkan tatapan tajam "Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Semua yang di sana segera menolehkan wajah pada makanan mereka dan tidak berani lagi menatap mereka.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Yoichi?" tanya Mikan sambil berjalan mendekati Yoichi.

"Mikan-neechan, aku ingin mengunjungi Bear. Maukah kau ikut dengan ku?"

Mendengar ucapan Yoichi, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya "Mau! Ayo kita pergi! Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjunginya!"

"Mikan-neechan, bukankah lebih baik kau membawakan sesuatu untuk Bear saat mengunjunginya."

"Benar juga, Yoichi. Tapi, apa yang harus aku bawakan untuknya?"

"Kurasa kau bisa membawakannya madu, Mikan-neechan. Bukankah kata orang beruang menyukai madu."

"Benar juga. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar Yoichi, aku akan segera kembali," perintah Mikan sambil berlari meninggalkan Yoichi dan saat melewati Natsu dia tersenyum "Sampai nanti, Natsu."

Natsu yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa terbengong dan menatap Mikan berlari keluar dari ruang kantin ini.

"Natsu Yoshimura, murid senior high school kelas 1-B." Ujar Yoichi tiba tiba dari belakangnya.

Natsu segera membalikkan badannya menatap Yoichi, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Yoichi mengenalnya.

"Pemilik amflicatio alice, alice yang mengingatkan ku dengan sesorang yang telah lama lulus dari sekolah ini. Para pemilik alice ini pasti merupakan cowok genit, bodoh dan tak berguna" lanjut Yoichi sambil berjalan mendekati Natsu.

"Siapa kau? Jangan sembarangan menghina orang seperti itu!" balas Natsu kesal, dia sama sekali tidak kenal anak ini dan dia juga sama sekali tidak merasa pernah mengganggu anak ini. Mengapa anak ini kelihatanya sangat memusuhinya?

Yoichi kembali menarik kerah baju Natsu dan dengan menatapnya dengan tajam "Jangan dekati Mikan-neechan lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Yoichi, Natsu sadar apa penyebab anak sd ini begitu membencinya. Dia segera meleaskan dirinya dari Yoichi "Jangan memerintah ku anak kecil! Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikan aku untuk mendekati Mikan."

Semua yang ada di dalam kantin sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Natsu tersebut. Murid baru ini sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang dihadapinya.

"Aku tetap ak…" teriak Natsu. Tapi, sebelum kalimatnya itu terselesaikan dia melihat adanya roh yang tiba-tiba terbang menyerangnya. Ketakutan menyelimutinya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia berlari meninggalkan ruangan kantin ini sambil berteriak ketakutan.

o00o

Natsu berdiri sambil bernapas terengah-engah. Dia baru saja berhasil melarikan diri dari roh-roh yang menyerangnya.

"APA SIH YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!" teriak Natsu kesal. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, mengapa dia tiba-tiba bisa melihat roh dan mengapa roh itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Kau mau tahu?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba.

"Kau lagi, berapa lagi yang harus aku bayar!" teriak Natsu semakin kesal begitu melihat Hotaru.

"Seperti biasa, 10.000 rabbit perinformasi." balas Hotaru cuek.

Natsu mengacak-acak rambutnya saking kesalnya. Namun, pada akhirnya dia membayar juga 10.000 rabbit kepada Hotaru untuk informasi yang diinginkannya.

"Anak elementary school yang kau temui di kantin tadi adalah Yoichi Hijiri, satu-satunya murid special star di elemetari school, pemilik dari sprit controller alice yang termasuk dangerous power dan juga merupakan murid yang paling ditakuti di elementary school. Dia sangat dekat dengan Mikan dan menanggabnya seperti kakak kandungnya. karena itulah dia tidak akan membiarkan cowok-cowok tidak dikenal yang memiliki maksud tertentu untuk mendekatinya."

"Jadi roh-roh yang tadi menyerangku itu ulahnya ya?"

"Semua murid elementary school sangat menghormati dan selalu mengikuti perintahnya. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah orang no 2 yang paling berpengaruh di elementary school setelah kepala sekolah elementary school yang gay itu." Lanjut Hotaru tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Natsu.

"APA!"

"Dan selamat. Kini kau telah berhasil masuk ke dalam daftar blacklist orang paling berpengaruh dan ditakuti di elementary school, middle school dan juga high school." Lanjut Hotaru tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Natsu.

"APA!" teriak Natsu.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan Natsu, dia hanya diam melihat Natsu yang terus saja berteriak akan keadaannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah biasanya kau akan segera pergi begitu selesai memberikan informasi?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba sambil menatap Hotaru.

"Aku hanya akan berada di tempat yang menurut ku akan menghasilkan uang." Jawab Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Natsu binggung.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak menjawab apa-apa dan tiba-tiba mata Natsu menatap sesuatu yang bergerak mendekati mereka dari kejauhan. Natsu sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sebuah boneka beruang berlari mendekati mereka dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat.

"Apa it…" ujar Natsu. Namun, sebelum kalimatnya itu terselesaikan boneka beruang itu telah mengupper cutnya.

"APA INI!" teriak Natsu pucat dan boneka beruang itu sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Natsu untuk melarikan diri, dia terus menendang, meninjunya tanpa ampun.

"10.000 rabbit untuk informasinya." Ujar Hotaru.

"Aku bayar..uh…" Balas Natsu yang sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari pukulan boneka beruang itu.

"Boneka beruang itu bernama Bear. Dia adalah Boneka buatan pemilik alice yang bisa menghidupkan boneka yang dibuatnya. Dia adalah penghuni north forest yang paling berbahaya dan ditakuti oleh semua murid sekolah alice ini. Dia sangat menyanyangi Mikan dan sama seperti yang lainnya, dia tidak akan membiarkan cowok tidak dikenal dengan maksud tertentu mendekatinya," jelas Hotaru sambil menatap Natsu yang terus di pukul Bear "Dan kurasa Bear mendapatkan informasi mengenaimu dari Yoichi karena mereka berdua cukup dekat."

Natsu sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar penjelasan Hotaru lagi akibat pukulan dan tendangan Bear "To…tolong…"

"100.000 rabbit untuk menolong mu."

"Aku… aku ba…bayar…." Balas Natsu lemah.

Mendengar ucapan Natsu, Hotaru tersenyum dan berjalan dengan pelan mendekati Bear. Dia membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Bear "Dia sudah pulang."

Mendengar bisikan Hotaru, Bear segera menghentikan aksinya dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hotaru. Hotaru menangguk kepalanya tanpa berkata apapun, dia mengerti sekali maksud pandangan Bear itu.

Natsu hanya menatap Hotaru dan Bear tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Bear tiba-tiba melepakan tangannya yang menarik baju Natsu dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa yang kau bisikkan kepadanya?" tanya Natsu yang sudah babak beluk di pukul Bear.

"100.000 rabbit jika kau menginginkan informasi itu."

Natsu sangat kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Hotaru. Sudah berapa banyak uang yang dihabiskannya hanya untk mendapatkan informasi dari Hotaru "AKU TIDAK PERLU INFORMASI DARI MU LAGI!"

Hotaru tersenyum menyeringai menatapnya dan berjalan menjauh "Baiklah. Tapi, Ingat untuk mentransferkan 110.000 rabbit ke rekening ku.

o00o

Natsu berjalan dengan pelan sambil berusaha mencerna keadaanya sekarang. Dia telah masuk dalam blacklist kepala sekolah middle school dan kepala sekolah high school. Dia juga telah masuk ke dalam blacklist Yoichi yang merupakan orang no 2 paling berpengaruh di elementary school ditambah blacklist Bear yang merupakan makhluk paling berbahaya di North forest. Bagaimana kehidupannya di sekolah ini untuk ke depannya? Apakah dia bisa bertahan?

Natsu sadar, semua ini terjadi karena dia berusaha untuk mendekati Mikan. Apakah dia berhenti saja untuk mendekatinya demi keamanan kehidupannya di sekolah ini?

Natsu mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-acakkan rambutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan Mikan, gadis itu begitu berbeda dengan semua gadis yang pernah ditemuinya. Dia begitu cantik, polos, hangat dan baik hati, tidak mungkin dia bisa melepaskannya begitu saja.

Mata Natsu tiba-tiba menemukan gadis yang sedang dipikirkannya duduk menyandarkan badannya pada sebatang pohon sakura. Dia segera berlari mendekati Mikan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

Mata Mikan tertutup dengan rapat, dia sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Natsu yang telah berada di sampingnya.

Natsu menatap wajah tidur dan mengangumi kecantikan Mikan.

Tiba-tiba Mikan tersenyum bahagia dan bergumam pelan di dalam tidurnya "Aku mencintai mu… Natsu…"

Natsu sama seali tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Gadis cantik ini memimpikannya dan juga mengungkapkan cinta kepadanya. Kegembiraan memenuhi hatinya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia menutup matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Mikan, berusaha untuk menciumnya yang sedang tertidur.

" Aku mencintai mu… Natsu…me…." gumam Mikan lagi.

"Natsume?" Ujar Natsu bingung sambil membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Natsu segera membalikkan badannya menghadap belakang dan menemukan seorang cowok tampan berambut hitam seusianya menatap dirinya dengan penuh kemarahan. Matanya yang berwarna merah seperti darah menatapnya dengan penuh niat membunuh.

Ketakutan menyelimuti Natsu saat dia menatap mata merah darah itu "Le….lepaskan aku…"

Pemuda bermata merah itu meninju perut Natsu dan melemparkannya ke belakang dengan kasar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! SIAPA KAU?" teriak Natsu penuh kemarahan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hm…" gumam Mikan sambil membuka matanya akibat suara ribut yang didengarnya.

Pemuda itu membalikkan wajahnya menatap Natsu "AKU ADALAH TUNANGANNYA!"

"APA! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Natsu terkejut.

"Natsume…" Panggil Mikan yang masih setengah sadar begitu melihat pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Akan ku buktikan padamu!" Ujar Natsume sambil memeluk tubuh Mikan dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Mata Mikan terbelalak karena terkejut akibat ciuman Natsume. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak berusaha melepaskan dirinya, dengan pelan dia menutup matanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya dan membalas ciuman Natsume.

Natsu yang sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa berdiri diam di tempatnya dengan mulut terbuka.

Setelah beberapa menit mencium Mikan, Natsume akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya karena dia dan Mikan memerlukan oksigen untuk bernapas. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya, dia mempererat pelukannya dan menatap Natsu yang masih shock dengan tajam "Aku akan membunuh mu jika aku melihat mu mendekatinya lagi."

Api tiba-tiba muncul membakar rambut dan pakaian Natsu dengan cepat. Natsu yang sangat terkejut hanya bisa berlari meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berteriak untuk mencari air untuk memadamkan api tersebut.

"Natsume…" panggil Mikan dengan wajah merah.

"Jangan pernah kau tidur di sembarangan tempat lagi, Polkadot." perintah Natsume sambil menatap Mikan

"Natsume! Aku sudah tidak mengguna…" Teriak Mikan. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyelesaikan teriakannya itu karena Natsume telah kembali menciumnya.

o00o

Shiki masachika, Kazumi Yukihira, Yoichi Hijiri sedang duduk meminum teh yang disajikan Bear dengan tenang sambil mendengar teriakan Natsu.

"Kurasa, cowok itu tidak akan berani lagi mendekati Mikan setelah bertemu Natsume." Ujar Shiki sambil meminum tehnya.

"Benar. Yang paling ampuh untuk mengusir cowok yang mendekati Mikan hanyalah Natsume." Balas Kazumi singkat.

"Natsume nii pasti akan membunuhnya jika dia berani mendekati Mikan nee-chan lagi. Benarkah Bear?" tanya Yoichi sambil menatap Bear.

Bear yang sedang menyajikan teh menangguk kepalanya mendengar ucapa Yoichi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak perlu mencari pemuda itu lagi, Persona. Natsume pasti sudah membereskan semuanya." Ujar Shiki sambil menatap seorang pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan sebuah topeng menutup wajahnya.

"Sayang sekali. Aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana rupa pemuda yang berani mendekati Mikan. Jika saja aku bisa menyelesaikan misiku lebih cepat." Balas Persona pelan.

o00o

"YES! Aku akan kaya!" Ujar Hotaru gembira di balik semak-semak tidak jauh dari Natsume dan Mikan sambil merekam semua yang terjadi dengan sebuah kamera digital di tangannya. Dia telah menduga ini akan terjadi jika Natsume melihat Natsu.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau membeli video ciuman mereka berdua, Hotaru?" tanya Ruka sambil menghela napas.

Hotaru membalikkan wajahnya menatap Ruka dan tersenyum menyeringai "Kau tidak tahu betapa terkenalnya mereka berdua. Ada ribuan orang yang bersedia membayar mahal untuk video ini, Ruka."

Ruka hanya mengeleng kepalanya "Dunia ini memang aneh."

"Jika kau mau mencari uang dengan mudah, tetaplah berada di samping Mikan. Karena itulah cara tercepat." Senyum Hotaru.


End file.
